<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Run For The Gold by NavajoLovesDestiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376134">A Run For The Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel'>NavajoLovesDestiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dean and Cas Bingo [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Running Away, slick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean took a deep breath. Cas saw his eyes flash red when the scent of Cas’ heat hit him.<br/>“Cas?”<br/>“Dean.” Cas stood for a moment, letting the full effect of his heat scent hit Dean. Then he turned and ran.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dean and Cas Bingo [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dean and Cas Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Run For The Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Dean and Cas Bingo. The square is A/B/O.<br/>all the thanks to my wonderful beta katelyndeveraux!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Castiel knew this whole plan could blow up in his face, but his heat was itching under his skin, and his neighbor Dean was such a gorgeous Alpha, he couldn’t stop himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat on his front porch, waiting for Dean to get home from work. The wait was agonizing, but he was hell-bent on this working. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, he heard the familiar rumble of Dean’s car coming down the street. He tried to contain his excitement, just barely managing it. He sat until Dean pulled into his driveway, then stood up and walked across the lawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean got out of his car, smiling at Cas. He gave a little wave. Cas just kept striding forward. Dean’s face changed from the smile to curiosity. Cas walked right up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean took a deep breath. Cas saw his eyes flash red when the scent of Cas’ heat hit him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean.” Cas stood for a moment, letting the full effect of his heat scent hit Dean. Then he turned and ran. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear Dean’s growl behind him. He turned his head to see Dean running after him. He sped up, running for his door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost made it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean ran up behind him as he was trying to get his door open. Dean grabbed him, whirling him around. Cas looked into his eyes, which were flashing red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omega.” It came out as a growl. Cas wiggled in his arms. “Alpha,” he said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another growl sent the hair on Cas’ arms standing up. He reached behind him, opening his door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean picked him up, throwing Cas over his shoulder and walked inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean said just one word: “Bedroom.” Cas pointed the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean walked into the room, dropping Cas on the bed. Cas was already slicking, just from being carried, and the glint in Dean’s eyes. Cas just knew it was going to be his best heat ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean began to strip the clothes off of Cas, while Cas did his best to help, sitting up so Dean could pull off his shirt, lifting his hips so Dean could yank off his jeans and boxers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was nude, he spread his legs, letting the scent of his slick rise up to Dean. Dean leaned over him, sniffing between his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean took his clothes off in record time. He crawled over Cas, sniffing up his body then licking over his scent gland. Cas moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh the things I am going to do to you, omega.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas could feel Dean’s very large Alpha cock poking into his hip, making another flood of slick roll out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s eyes flashed red again as he moved between Cas’ legs. Cas spread them wider and lifted them high. Dean growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas’ heat was roiling in him now. He whimpered, wanting, needy…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shoved his face into Cas’ crack, licking over his hole. Cas cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean lifted his head, slick dripping from his mouth. “You taste like pie. I love pie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licked over Cas’ hole again, shoving his tongue inside Cas. Cas groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need you, Alpha. Please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean moved back up after one more long lick. He kissed Cas, Cas deepened it. Dean’s cock found his hole and thrust in. Dean swallowed Cas’ gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean pulled away, groaning, “Fuck! You are so tight, so wet for me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas smiled. “You’re very big.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean grinned down at him. “All for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean pulled back, thrusting back in hard. Cas grabbed his arms, meeting the thrust with one of his own. They found a rhythm, fast and hard. Cas clutched at Dean’s arms in ecstasy. Finally, Cas needed more. He began to whine. “Need your knot, Alpha, please… need it so bad…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean growled in Cas’ ear. “Patience, omega, soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas bit his lip to keep from whining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s knot was getting bigger with every thrust. It was huge, popping in and out of Cas, stretching his rim to accept it. Then, it caught. Cas’ hole clenched down on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas came hard. Dean groaned, shooting cum into Cas over and over. It was so good, Cas nearly passed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean held himself up, catching his breath. Then he rolled to the side, pulling Cas with him. They laid there looking at one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas smiled. “Hello, Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean grinned. “Hey there, Cas. Why… I mean, you walked right up to me, then you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ran</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas chuckled. “It was the only way I knew to get you to run after me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean chuckled too. “Well, you could have just asked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas sighed. “I’ve been trying for months. Either I really suck at flirting or you’re just dense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sighed as well. “I just… I mean, I couldn’t believe you could possibly be interested in me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas looked at him like he’s just said he was an alien. “Have you seen you? Jesus, you’re gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean blushed, even his ears turned red. “I feel the same about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas leaned forward to kiss Dean. It pulled a little on the knot, causing then both to moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do that again, and we’ll never come untied.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas winked. “Maybe I don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean laughed. “You are one naughty omega.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean called in late to work, saying his mate had been in heat. He could, because they mated the next time Cas needed a good fucking. And Dean was just the Alpha for the job. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>